How a Sailor Senshi Eats Reese's PB Cups
by StoneLion
Summary: Weird ideas on how the sailor senshi might eat Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.


Disclaimer: I saw someone do something similar to this and wrote sending this to them (pen name something similar to Ryo-Ohki, but not exactly that). Now I'm sharing it with everyone else, and no, I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
How a Sailor Senshi Eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...  
  
Narrator: How Sailormoon eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...  
Sailormoon is attempting to get the package open but can't seem to. Finally she drops the package and starts bawling. Seconds later an idea pops into her head: she pulls off her tiara and whacks the package. It turns in moondust leaving the chocolatey and slightly dusty hunk of peanut butter cup sitting on the floor. Piggishly Sailormoon pops it into her mouth.  
Narrator: There's no wrong way...  
The package around the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup turns into dust leaving only the candy.  
Narrator: To eat a Reese's.  
  
Narrator: How Sailormars eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...  
Sailormars holds the candy in one and hand and shows her index finger to the camera. Momentarily her fingertip bursts in flames and she smiles maniacally. She holds the fire under the candy until it starts to drip. As drop after drop of precious chocolate falls from the candy Mars catches them with her tongue and sensually licks the candy. Finally she bites into it and smiles slyly.  
Narrator: There's no wrong way...  
The Reese's spontaneously combusts.  
Narrator: To eat a Reese's.  
  
Narrator: How Sailormercury eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...  
Sailormercury approaches the candy with her computer drawn and beeping. After analyzing the blob of chocolatey goodness, Mercury detransforms and takes the Reese's with her as she walks into the bathroom. She climbs into the tub - fully clothed - with a book and her Reese's in hand and proceeds to eat the candy as she reads.  
Narrator: There's no wrong way...  
A tiny bathtub filled with bubbles appears around the Reese's.  
Narrator: To eat a Reese's.  
  
Narrator: How Sailorjupiter eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...  
Sailorjupiter looks at the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. The Reese's Peanut Butter Cup looks at Sailorjupiter. Sailorjupiter takes a bite - that was rather anticlimactic wasn't it? - and turns away looking mildly offended.  
"I could make better candy than this!" Jupiter exclaims and huffs off the stage.  
Narrator: Um...there's no wrong way...  
A chef's hat appears on the Reese's.  
Narrator: To eat a Reese's.  
  
Narrator: How Sailorvenus eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...  
Sailorvenus has a large pile of Reese's next to her. She takes a bite of one and chews thoughtfully. She smiles and nods.  
"It's good, but this is better!" She holds up a Sailor V candy bar. "There should be a Sailor V Reese's Peanut Butter Cup..." Venus says poutily. From off stage someone tosses her a Reese's Package with Sailor V giving the victory sign on the front of it. "Hey!!" Venus cries happily and proceeds to eat the candy.  
Narrator: There's no wrong way...  
A sailor fuku appears on the Reese's.  
Narrator: To eat a Reese's.  
  
Narrator: How Sailorneptune and Sailoruranus eat a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...  
Sailorneptune holds up her Aqua Mirror to a pile of packages and points.  
"That one is the only one holding a Reese's." Neptune tells Uranus. Uranus nods and picks up the package. Carefully she removes the candy and places it on the floor. Sailorneptune pulls her violin out of Dios knows where and starts playing that absolutely rocking violin music that usually signifies the arrival of the outer senshi.  
"World....Shaking!" Uranus shouts and flings her attack at the Reese's. The attack hits the Reese's causing it to split perfectly in half. As Sailorneptune puts away her violin, Uranus grabs the two pieces and offers one to Neptune. Neptune takes her piece and they eat their candy.  
Narrator: There's no wrong way...  
A handful of cherry blossoms float past a halved Reese's.  
Narrator: To eat a Reese's.  
  
Narrator: How Sailorpluto eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...  
Sailorpluto holds the Reese's cup in one gloved hand and stares at it rather seriously. She takes a bite slowly and smiles widely, uncharacteristically. Pluto decides to throw caution to the wind and stops time so she can enjoy her Reese's. When time resumes she looks happier than humanly possible.  
Narrator: There's no wrong way...  
A broken clock appears next to a Reese's.  
Narrator: To eat a Reese's.  
  
Narrator: How Tuxedo Kamen eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...  
Tuxedo Kamen starts to take a bite of his peanut butter cup when a sniffle stops him. He looks down and into the eyes of Sailormoon and Chibimoon who both look close to tears. He sighs and break the Reese's in half handing one piece to Sailormoon and the other to Chibimoon. Both immediately begin to argue over who got the bigger piece. Tuxedo Kamen sighs again and walks away leaving the two Moons to battle it out.  
Narrator: There's no wrong way...  
A mask appears on the Reese's which crumbles apart.  
Narrator: To eat a Reese's.  
  
Narrator: How Sailorsaturn eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...  
Sailorsaturn appears to be struggling with the wrapper around the candy. No matter how she pulls and bites at the wrapper she cannot get it to surrender the disk of chocolatey goodness. Finally she pulls out her Silence Glaive and grins madly.  
"Death Reborn Revolution!" Saturn calls out and the screen fizzles out becoming nothing more than TV snow.  
Narrator: There's no wrong way...  
The world explodes leaving a Reese's package floating in its wake.  
Narrator: To eat a Reese's.  
  
  



End file.
